Sword of Phantasia Wiki:Battles
__TOC__ 'What are Battles?' (Pic) Battles are encounters with powerful Bosses, who you will occassionally encounter while Questing. A Boss will stay active for 2 hours, and them flee. If you belong to a party, other Party Members can help you fight Bosses. You can also help other Party Members fight Bosses that they've encountered. You can Request Help until you've taken damage at least once. Defeating Battle Bosses earns you Victory Points. A given Boss will continue to be available for fights for 2 weeks. 'What are Battle Bosses and Raid Bosses?' Bosses are monsters appearing during Battles or Raids. "Battle Bosses" appear in Battles and "Raid Bosses" appear only during a specific time period called a Raid. Battle Bosses and Raid Bosses are powerful opponents, and it's best to attack them together with your party. 'How do I use BP?' You can use your BP in Battles or Raids for the following commands: *Attack *Skills *Heal Players recover spent BP at a rate of 1 point per minute. 'How do I Request Help from my Party?' If you sustain damage at least once during an encounter with an enemy, you can press the "Request Help" button to ask Party Members for support. Party Members will receive notifications on their devices. 'What is a Combo?' (Pic) Sometimes during a Battle or a Raid you are given combo time, which means you can attack the enemy several times in a row. Combo times lasts for 10 minutes. Dor the duration, all attacks carried out by Party Members count as a combo. By doing a combo, the Party Members can do more damage to enemies. You can lose a combo under the following circumstances: *When the player who attacks last does a move that deals multiple damage *If 10 minutes pass from the last attack Join your forces with other Party Members and hit the enemy with a powerful combo! 'What happens when I win a Battle?' The game ranks Parties based on their Victory Points totals. If your Party makes it to the top of the rankings, you'll all get valuable rewards. There are also personal rewards given to players who defeat Bosses a certain number of times. 'What are Stat Effects?' Status effects are negative effects that certain Skills and other effects can impose. Players can be affected by the following statuses: *Unconscious: HP is reduced to 0 and you can't act. It costs 20 BP to Heal. *Dazed: Every move consumes 1.5x more BP. *Confused: There is a chance that an attack or a Skill will target an ally. *Poisoned: Each time you act during a turn you will lose up to 10% if your HP. An enemy can be affected by the following: *Sleep: The enemy cannot counterattack. *Poison: Each time the player acts during a turn the enemy loses HP. 'What are Raids?' Raids are Boss encounters that happen only at specific times. If you defeat a Raid Boss you obtain a "Mysterious Key." The follow raids are named based on what players call them. Raid 1: Raid 2: Raid 3: 23:00 - 23:59 Game Time Normal Battle Bosses will not show up during Raids, and any active Battle Bosses will escape when the Raid starts.